A Kind Of Series About Sir Gawain
THE FIRST DAY: FOX IN SOX HUNT I guess,you know who Sir Gawain,whom we shall further call just Gawain,is. If you don't (guess what?!) your REALLY random. Ok. This Gawain is fictional.ATTENTION:THIS IS NOT SONICOUS GAWAIN!!HE IS HUMAN! And he is,by the way,to young to be the real Gawain you do (or don't) know. So,jump to it,it is the place where the first event will take place,and it is called... TYRE ROLLS INTO VIEW Gawain:Forget it. The name of the place is vomitous. It is... TYRE ROLLS INTO VIEW Gawain's brother,Agrawain:Poor brother. R.I.P. I really liked him. And,by the way,the place is called... TYRE ROLLS INTO VIEW Gawains brother,Gareth:Oh The Round Table,Gaheris,let's run away until it's too late! Seems like they want to kill all of us! Gaheris? WHERE THE H.. ARE YOU?!!! ____________ Fox Xanatos: Muahhhahahahaaaaaaaaaaa! I got you,silly young knights,right in your SCHOOL!!! No more round table! Arthur Pendragon will be my next victim!!!!!MY TYRE WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!!!!!!! ____________ BY THE WAY,NOW YOU KNOW THE PLACE WHERE THIS ALL HAPPENED DAY TWO:THIS IS WHEN A MATHS TEST OCCURRED Gawain,Gareth and Agrawain woke up. They looked up into the sky and said: Gawain:Hey,what happened?! Agrawain:How do I know?!!! Gareth(who was the youngest): I saw a tyre. Chorus: TYRE TYRE TYRE THOR Gawain:How the?!. Chorus: OK. ERYT ERYT ERYT LOKI Agrawain:Oh,that's better. Gareth:Adolph Hitler. Gawain: OH ROUND TA... IT'S OUR MATHS TEST TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agrawain: Tadadadam. That's the end for all of us!!! I'm gonna have a F-------. Chorus: WEEEE TOOOO.... LALALALA TEMPTATION TACOS TACOS TORORO Gawain,Agrawain and Gareth: LALALALALALALALALALALA TACOS TACOS TORORO ________________ Meanwhile,Fox X. was hiding in the bushes. ________________ Fox:Muahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa! O Valhalla,they surely are going to have a F-------------! I'm gonna help their teacher mark their works!!!!!Sima Yi? Sima Yi: Yesss,ma'am. Fox:Red pens ready? Sima Yi: Yesss,ma'am. Fox: Woo-hooo!!!!! *now about the black dots *FOX and SIMA YI are so evil,that they made the black dots appear on this page. Don't mind. EVENING OF THE SAME DAY Gareth(looking at the watch):YAY! BROTHERS,WE MISSED THE TEST! Gawain,Agrawain & Chorus:GARETH,YOU ARE A GENIUS. Gareth: I know... ____________________ Fox: SIMA YI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sima Yi:Yes,ma'am. Fox: OUR PLAN FAILED! Sima Yi: Yes,ma'am. Fox:AAAARGH!SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sima Yi(silent thought):Yes,ma'am. NIGHT ONE:SIMA YI THINKIN': Sima Yi stood near the TV set. He was DEAD tired of Fox's rude treatment.He thought about how to...Er... That's a military secret. Sima Yi(turning to the TV set):How come... How come... I am a great strategist,the MASTER OF INTRIGUE,why do I serve this silly Fox?! TV set:I know a person who can help you...I mean,whom you can help. Sima Yi(interested): Yes?! Tell me his(or her) name!! TV set: his name is Zhuge Liang. He is a strategist as great,as you are. He hates Weions,but I think he will take you with him,because he's forming a Strategist Alliance. Sima Yi: Oh,really?! Thanks,TV! (Sima Yi kisses the TV set) THE END OF SEASON 1 WHAT YOU CAN DO NEXT #If you want to know what happened to Sima Yi, visit SIMA YI:THE SA or, find out something new about his childhood at Sima Yi vs Zhuge Liang. #If you want to know what happened to Gawain & Co., visit A Kind Of Series About Sir Gawain: Season2 #If you don't want to know about them, you are a crab. #I also suggest you leaving a comment about this story on my Talk Page. ************************************************************************ Category:Stories Category:Random Works! Category:-iers series Category:Pages by Loki Laufeyson